The End of the Games
by Rocket1
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened at the end of the Second game - before the vortex. Prepare for soppy stuff!
1. Part One

"Come with me now Jenny," said Julian as he tipped her chin up as if for a kiss.  His lips were inches away.  His hands commanded her "it's time to surrender."  His glacier blue eyes bore into her soul.

  "Yes," she meant to say more, truly she did.  She meant to come up with an excuse to edge away, to get away, truly she did.  

But it was his lips that stopped her.

As she drew herself up to answer him she also closed those precious inches between them and the outcome was her submission.

Their lips touched.

Jenny drowned under his power.  She could sense it through his kiss as he pressed insistently against her lips.  She kissed him back.  She felt the darkness around her as his hard kiss made her un-expectantly step back.

For a fleeting moment she was alone in darkness.  In a void.  

Then he was back.

Once again their lips joined, softly this time.

So soft, her hands moved up almost against her own will, her hands glided into his hair.  So soft, just like the kisses, which were getting shorter and gentler by the minute.  Then on immensely long and sensitive kiss before Julian lifted his head.

His hands went to her face, her legs nearly gave away, but she re-firmed herself against such weakness and they held.

Jenny opened her eyes to see him studying her greedily, but as she looked up at him his eyes flickered to her eyes and held her gaze.

  "We're here."

It took a moment to realise what he was talking about.  Gasping she looked around her.  Julian stepped back and she could see them.

They looked stunned.

They were looking at her with wide eyes and open mouths.  Any other time and it would have been comical.  Now she just felt ashamed.  

Tom, her beloved Tom was looking at her with unforgiving eyes. 


	2. Part Two

Jenny looked away from Tom.

Her surroundings were just as she had guessed.  The school cafeteria seemed very empty she thought distractidly.  She quickly glanced at her crowd of friends.  "You lied to me," said Michael in an accusing voice, his puppy brown eyes staring at her.  "Not that it matters now," he added solomingly.

Jenny looked down, then up to Julian.

"I thought you might like to say goodbye, you don't know when you will see them again."  His voice came out almost sarcastically at her flinching eyes.  "It's only sporting," he added.

  "You," she started.

  "Won the game."

  "How?"

  "I play to win Jenny, you know this."

  "I was going to win, I knew the answer but…."

  "You didn't win."

  "Is this it then?  The end?"  What she couldn't understand was the excitement she felt under her skin.  Julian smiled at her as if he could hear her thoughts.

  "The end is indeed nigh, but like I said, I thought it might be considerate if first you said goodbye to them."  His entire focus was upon her.  She faintly realised his hand, so cool yet gentle, was rested at her waist.  Her body was responding even as her mind was frozen.  She was turning towards him, her head tilting backwards slightly to look up at him.  Her eyes found his lips.

How bizarre, she thought vaguely, because usually it was his eyes she normally focused on.  He was leaning down.  Very slowly, Jenny thought, I want to kiss him, was her next thought.  The first time she ever just _wanted_ to kiss him.  But she did, her body quickly responded to the thought and met his lips.

Her body shook with quivers.  She could feel the hairs rising all over her body.  Her legs went weak again but Julian now had both arms around her, supporting her actions.

  "Jenny?" Came the enquiry from somewhere.  She dismissed the voice quickly.  Her whole being was focused on the person holding her.

They were locked together, lip-to-lip, but now she felt a difference: his tongue.  It flickered quickly across her lips sending sweetness through her.  It passed over again.  Bemusedly she compared it to someone licking salt, or she thought, to someone licking a block of sugar.  The next time it passed her lips she opened her mouth, a gasp escaping at the same time.  

The tongue brushed her teeth.

The sensation travelled through all the bones in her body.  Tiny vibrations shook her as she met his tongue with hers.

Then, just as suddenly, someone was pulling her back.  Their contact broke off, painfully sharp.  Jenny's eyes snapped open as she looked around.

Julian's eyes, cobalt blue eyes, were a mirror to her own shock, but even as Jenny watched anger, no, fury replaced the expression.  Jenny followed his gaze to see who was receiving the brunt of his fury.  Vaguely she recalled being pulled out of an enraptured embrace, and hands still held her painfully for her to realise she was still being pulled away.  She looked frantically for a face, turning in the process.  And met Dee.  

The hands released her, and thankfully her legs held.

  "What are you DOING?!?!" yelled Dee and Jenny together, then both stopped confused at each others response.

  "You were _kissing_ him Jenny!" yelled Tom for a corner somewhere.

  "Kissing the enemy!" enforced Audrey, in a tone of voice that could only be interpreted as disgust.

  "Not the enemy," Jenny said in a normal voice, octaves lower and quieter than everyone else's, "the game is over, the deal says I have to go with him.  I'm not going to fight it, there simply is _no point_!"  

Julian smiled, just like a well-fed cat.  His eyes sparkled, but his lids suggested at hidden intention.  "Besides," he added to the huddled group, "you have no choice over the matter."

  "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  asked Audrey in a flat tone.

  "It _means_," he said approaching slowly, "that under the rules, you are mine to do with as I please…" he left the phrase just hanging in the air, waiting for the next question to appear.

Silence ensued within the large room.

Dee backed away from Jenny.  With the departure of her friend, Jenny felt her last ray of hope vanish that things could ever be the same again.  She knew that a distance had been growing between them, now she realised just what that distance meant.  She wasn't part of the group anymore.  The shadows had claimed her, and her alone to join them.  She was to be a light among the dark, it was time she accepted the fact.

And finally, as Dee edged towards Tom, she did.

Jenny looked up to Julian and Julian looked at her.  Yes, she thought, that is where I belong.  She walked up to Julian and took his hand.

Just that.  She didn't have to say anything.  Julian already knew, Jenny realised slowly.  He had, after all, watched her constantly for years; he would know her better than she knows herself.  

Still, he was a little wary, that was probably after the last time I did something like this, Jenny realised, I tricked him before, and now would be when I repeat the trick.  

But she couldn't.  There was not a single thought in her mind that betrayed her trust to him at that moment.  She had chosen her future, now she had to trust into that, or suffer severely.  She belonged with him, if she went back to what her friends have now, it would all seem too tame.  Her life would be without any of the extremes that she craved so desperately with Julian.  

Tom might love her, but he didn't bring out so much of her that Julian did.  Julian adored her, and now, finally, Jenny craved Julian.

Still the silence was left untouched.

Jenny put a slight pressure onto Julian's hand then turned to face her friends.

  "Goodbye."

Eyebrows raised, all eyes looked astounded into Jenny's.

  "What!" shouted Tom.

  "Jenny!" reprimanded Audrey

  "What?"

  "You CAN'T!" cried Audrey, suddenly bursting into tears.

  "She can" said Julian, finally returning the pressure on Jenny's hand.  She smiled, reassured she wouldn't be facing the nightmare alone this time.

  "So, you are just going to leave us to whatever fate this…. This…. Jenny NO!"  Audrey was really in tears now, clinging onto Michael in a way that Jenny had never witnessed before.  She stared despite herself.

  "Come on Jenny," said Julian quietly to her, "I'll get you out of here and sort out this lot later, they are going nowhere quickly."  

With that Julian steered Jenny away from them and turned towards a sudden doorway that had appeared.  The door had patterns all over it, covered in _runes_ she realised.  This was a door to the shadow world.  No turning back now, she tightened her grip on Julian and followed him through the doorway.


	3. Part Three

At first all there was darkness.  Utter blackness. And so very cold, Jenny shivered at the thought of actually being in the land of the shadow men.

Jenny would have gotten scared as well, except Julian was still grasping her hand and was pulling her onwards.

He turned sharply to the left, pulling Jenny behind.  She closed her eyes; she couldn't see with them anyway she figured, so I should trust in the hand that led her.

After a few more turns and a little bit of a rough terrain Julian stopped. Jenny felt warmth at her side and opened her eyes.

Julian's eyes gazed down at her tenderly but possessively, she looked back slightly afraid but trustingly.  She was with him and that meant she was where she should be, but she didn't truly know the true meaning of that yet.  What did shadow men do when they weren't playing games with people?

Julian's other hand came up and touched her face lightly.  His fingers brushed her cheek, then lips, his thumb she vaguely felt under her chin.  Once more her face was tipped upwards for a drowning kiss.

  "Julian" she whispered, barely making a sound, just an exhale of breath.  

 Then blackness crept in on her again, not against sight this time, but against the mind, because Jenny had finally fainted.

Sorry a short chapter, but needed nonetheless.


	4. Part Four

Jenny felt very comfortable.  The warmth of a comfy bed was surrounding her, its silky covers gently enfolding Jenny's skin.  She smiled slowly but surely, her body echoing the fact that her recently awakened sleep had been well needed indeed.

Jenny froze for a moment as she recalled all that had happened before her welcomed sleep.

She had played another fame with the Shadow man, this time losing.  Her friends…..

She had been very hard on her friends, she thought absently.  But she had been so enthralled in the idea of actually coming to terms with her passion and desire for Julian, that everything else had just left her mind.  Then she had followed him through the doorway.

For a while Jenny thought about her friends and about the new life she was about to start.  She wondered what she would have to do, where she would _live_.

_Well, _Jenny pondered, _there is only one way to find that out._

All this time Jenny had been starting absently at her hand on the pillowcase, but now she actually looked around herself.  She was in a massive four-poster bed: the beams were of a really dark wood held forever in the most intricate of designs.  Black curtains with gold trims ran the entire way around the bed, hanging shut; at the moment.

Jenny fumbled around trying to find the opening.  When she found it she hesitated for a moment then drew aside the curtain.

What greeted her was a large room.  Gold, black and red being the primary colours, Jenny gaped at that magnificence of it all.  There was a dressing table with a large decorated mirror, a pitch-black wardrobe (big enough to walk into), two elegant couches with a  small glass table (pure glass all over), a fireplace!

Looking around Jenny imagined she had woken up in a Royalty bedroom.  Then she remembered she was in the shadow world and that Julian could create anything here.

Crawling herself at last from the bed, she was going to continue her search of the room but a door opened to her right.  She whirled around, not knowing who to expect, she immediately expected the worst.  What that was, she didn't know.  Involuntarily she stepped backwards.  The door opened slowly, as if it was really heavy.

What faced her was not a demon, monster or any other kind of foe.  It was Julian.  His white hair and blue eyes were more pronounced than ever now they were in the shadow world.  He looked up and as he viewed Jenny there his eyes gleamed.  

He came in bearing a tray full with breakfast.

Jenny's stomach grumbled as she saw the pancakes and her mouth watered at the look of fresh orange juice.  She realised that it had been quite a while since she last had a decent meal.

  "Thought you might be hungry" he said walking over to put the tray on the table in front of the fire place.

  "You thought right" replied Jenny as she followed him to the table and sat down in the seat.

The seat was very soft and immediately took her to the right level so she could eat comfortably from the table.  Julian sat opposite her as she picked up the knife and fork and started eating.  She closed her eyes at the first mouthful, savouring the taste of pancakes made just how she liked them. 

As she swallowed and opened her eyes she saw Julian watching her protectively.

  "So," she said, while cutting up another mouthful, "why did you use the door?"

Briefly his eyes flashed knowingly, then he lowered his lids secretly before saying "politeness," then added glancing straight at her again "and because it was fun to watch your face."

  "You've been watching it for over a century, aren't you getting tired of it yet?" she asked aspirated.

  "I never tire of you Jenny," he replied quietly, "I never will."

She looked up and his eyes bore into her soul.

  "What did you do with my friends?"

"They are around."

"Where?"

"That would be telling Jenny, I can't do that!"

"Can you give me a hint?"

He burst out in laughter, his eyes full of mirth as he watched her start eating again.

"Ready to start another game so soon Jenny?"

She looked up sharply, fearing that he would indeed start yet another game, yet her heart was already increasing in pace through excitement.  She looked at her hands in bafflement at herself.

She felt, rather than heard, Julian getting up out of his seat. 

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he moved himself next to her.  He put his arm around her, tingles went through her body and she leaned into the touch.  "Oh, Jenny, you care so much about your friends, you don't have to do that anymore.  You are in a world where it is just you and me, together."

She stood up so that he could embrace her properly.  As his arms went around her and Jenny let him support her fully, leaning into his body while his arms went around her and his hands roamed her body.  One hand went to the back of her head, smoothing the hair, while the other went to her waist.

Jenny felt very comforted and protected and trusted to the fact that Julian was near.  She let him control her body, moving in slight movements under his instigations.  She looked up at him as she realised they were nearing the bed again.  He directed his gaze straight into her eyes and she felt no fear.  She sat on the bed. His head went to her neck and the kisses he placed there made her whole body shudder.  She thought he would go on longer, but first he edged away and looked up at her again.

  "Are you sure Jenny?"

She nodded and answered a positive before kissing his lips as seductively as she knew how.


	5. Part Five

Jenny woke to a feeling of a body encompassing her own, arms surrounding her like a protective shield to the world.  She felt a body along her back, strong yet comforting.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was back in the dark bed again.  She moved slightly and felt the body at her back stir.  The arms lowered from her bare chest to her naked waist.  A voice behind her murmured her name.  A liquid voice: Julian.  She turned slightly and the arms lifted so she finished the turn and then she was facing him.  She felt tightness in her chest as she looked up at his face.  His blue eyes were almost a regular colour, but lightened to the usual cobalt blue as she met his eyes. 

For a while they just looked at each other, studying each others faces in the dim light.  Jenny thought of last night and of what they had done.

  "No longer black and white, huh?"  She said quietly into his ear.  Then experimenting she started to kiss him.  Going along the jaw-line till her kisses met his lips.  After that she was no longer in control as Julian took over.  His kisses made her whole body shiver.

But before they got much further Jenny heard a door click, as if opening.  She pulled back startled and turned to the split in the curtains.

  "Who…?" She started

Julian's head appeared over her shoulder.  Jenny felt his arms going around her body.  He too was looking towards the crack in the curtain.

  "Watch, and you will see."

As she watched, she saw.

A guy entered the room, medium build, brown hair and tatty clothes.  He was obviously looking for something.  He stooped slightly, bending his head sideways as he looked under things.

  "You remember me telling you right after the first game that you had changed?"  Julian whispered into her ear.  "You didn't realise it at the time, but binding yourself to me, changed you slightly.  It made you more adequate at living in the shadow world with me.  Part shadow person if you will.  That means you have certain power here.  Makes it easier for us to play games," he added wirily.

 "But I thought we had finished playing games Julian."  She whispered back still watching the mysterious guy peek around in her room.  "I thought we had reached the end of all games."

  "There is no end to games Jenny," he whispered, now pulling her to lean on him.  "Life is full of games.  Some are just more obvious than others."

She wondered if he was about to start another game with her and Jenny got scared wondering if she would always be against Julian, because right now Jenny just wanted her time with Julian to be a time for romance, not battles.

She should not have worried because Julian whispered in a voice thick with passion words that sent her shivering, "we play our games together, against them."

Jenny turned around and received a short, yet scorching kiss that made her feel weak all over.

The sound of opening drawers brought her back to the man looking about her room.

  "I'd warn him, except I kinda need some clothes Julian."

She heard him laugh quietly, his chest convulsing against her back.

  "OK, so you play the guiding angel and I will grant his wishes.  As for clothes," he chuckled again, "close your eyes."

Trustingly she shut her eyes, not knowing what to expect but caring to the fact that she still had Julian's arms around her.

  "OK, you can open them."

She opened her eyes, then immediately noticed she was no longer on the bed but in one huge seat with Julian sat behind her still.

She looked down at herself.  She wore an all white dress.  It flowed around her legs and off the side of the chair.  She stood up and noticed how it reached her ankles.  It was quite a plain dress, but still managed to look magically beautiful.

Jenny looked up at Julian who was still sat in the seat.  She was going to ask him how she looked but the gleam in his eyes spoke loud enough that she just smiled.  Vaguely she noticed that he had clothes on as well, all black, her mind echoed quietly.

  "Hey!"  Someone yelled, breaking the moment.  Jenny spun around and saw the intruder coming towards her.  He was striding more like.  

He looked angered, yet hopeful, quite a weird combination on any face, especially his.

Jenny took a deep breath and prepared to talk to a stranger.


	6. Part Six

Jenny stepped up the man, she felt Julian at her back ready to defend her when, or if she needed him, but Jenny wanted to help the man, not increase his problems.  She wondered vaguely how he had gotten here in the first place but put aside her questions as she prepared to warn him of the danger of shadow men.

  "Not you!" The man said straight to her face.  "You are no a shadow man!"

Jenny was so shocked she just watched as he strode past her and stood in front of Julian.  Nobody had ever treated Jenny like that!  They always had at least some sense of honour for her.

Her shocked look turned to a worried frown as she saw the man start demanding things from Julian.

  "I want the power of knowledge and my research makes me believe _you_ can give it to me."

After that Jenny got scared as she watch the anger and fury alight on Julian's face.  _How stupid was this guy?_

Jenny's momentary paralysis faded and gaining her confidence she stepped forward and turned to face the guy.  This movement also brought her side-by-side with Julian and Jenny could feel him all along the left side of her body.  It gave her confidence.

  "You should get out while you still can.  Go finish your research."  The man just looked at her and Jenny backed down behind Julian.  "OK," she whispered in Julian's ear, "I am a little inexperienced for this.  Couldn't we start the games on a easier level?"  She saw Julian smile slightly at that but his expression hardened again as he looked up at the guy.

  "What do you offer for such a price so high?"  His voice was still the liquid over rocks but now Jenny noticed an immense aura about him that yelled 'predator', it was something she had noticed before.  Jenny had sensed his hunger for her, a tribal or wild animal sense of wanting.  Now Jenny felt it again except this time it was different.  It was more of a protective wildness than a hungry one.  Like a wild being ready to pounce on an intruder Julian was watching the man.  Jenny noticed how the man trembled, his hands were knotting together in front of himself and his eyes were darting around, flickering from Julian to Jenny, to the room, then back to Julian.

  "Price?"  He whimpered.

  "Julian," Jenny said quietly.  He turned around and Jenny watched as his expression turned to one of love yet enquiry.  "Can't we let him go?"  She asked pleading, because even though the man hadn't treated her politely she wanted to help him.  He obviously needed it.

"No, rules forbid it" Julian said simply.

  "Don't want to anyway!" Yelled the man, "So there is a price.  What do you want?"  He sounded so sarcastic Jenny looked up at him quickly.

Julian gently touched Jenny's face, his fingers trailing from her forehead down her cheek.  She felt the touch long after Julian turned back to the man.

  "How about your soul?"

Jenny didn't want to hear the answer.  She sat down suddenly onto the couch and wished herself back in her bed.  She closed her eyes and reinforced it.  Ironically Jenny thought of Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, and then she noticed the darkness behind her eyes and truly marvelled that she could wish herself elsewhere.

She opened her eyes and noticed that yes, she was on her bed.  She quickly shut the curtains, making herself a world full of fabric and shadows. She grabbed a pillow and pulling it to her stomach Jenny burst into tears.


	7. Part Seven

Jenny cried for a while before she became aware of a presence beside her.  She knew who it was.

Jenny fell slowly sideways towards him.  He must be facing her, because Jenny felt his chest and saw his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.  After a while she opened her eyes.

She felt him remove the pillow from her hands, and then taking her by the shoulder he slowly turned her body so that it was facing him.

Jenny raised her arms and put them around his neck.  Very daring had it been in a game, but all Jenny sensed was the comfort he gave her and the terror he removed from within.

Like a boyfriend comforting his girl, he held her peacefully in the shelter of his arms.

The tears Jenny was crying were soothed, but still she hung onto him.

They looked a vivid couple, Jenny in her white dress clung onto the dark shadow man who was stroking her hair whilst holding her against him.  Yet at the same time it appeared right.  There was a sense of belonging together and Jenny knew that as long as Julian was near, she would always be safe. That thought felt weird even inside of her head, but she knew it to be correct.  Jenny didn't want that feeling removed either, because it would mean another alteration in her lifestyle and Jenny had had enough of those to last her a long time.  

Even when I get bored, Jenny thought to herself, Julian would always add more excitement.  Jenny spent a warily moment pondering on that thought.

Suddenly Jenny felt another feeling shudder into her body: Passion.

Her whole body was tingling in response to Julian's touches.  Her mind responded to her body automatically by drawing back and beginning to kiss him.

Julian's hands which had paused while Jenny moved, now moved lower, trailing her spine downwards sending a trill all over her body causing her bones to tremble and her lungs to gasp.

He seemed gladdened and using his other hand tipped her chin up from his neck to his mouth.

And as their lips touched Jenny knew, even as Julian would never give Jenny up, that she, Jenny would never give him up either.  It was a new thought and the knowledge that it was true increased the rapport.  The kiss was deepened then, his tongue was getting involved and all Jenny thought about after that was Julian. 

She made faint guttural sounds and tried to move closer to him.

Her own arms moved lower, just as she felt Julian's hands begin to entice her. 

She felt her breathing quicken.

Julian's mouth backed away from hers suddenly.

She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her with hunger and lust.

"What?"  She asked quickly, trying to reach his mouth again, but one of his hands came up and stopped her by holding her face.  His thumb stroked the crease between her lips.  She groaned.

"You gave up too quickly in that game Jenny.  While I know you disliked the situation, I would never have let him harm you."

"I know that, just-," she muttered.

"It doesn't matter now. You will get better as the games go on.  You never know," he said menacingly  "one day, you might even persuade someone to try and win."  He chuckled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  "The games are played differently on this side of the world," he went on explaining, "after a while you will pick up the rules.  I will always be with you though."  He gave her a long kiss this time; it went deep into her body and caused her to feel weak all over.

"Mmm," she mumbled, her mouth inches from his "I know."

He smiled encouragingly, and then went onto doing the things Jenny would never have even thought about doing with Tom.

Oh, Tom, she thought distantly in her mind, I wonder what happened to him…  It seemed like an age since she had been his girlfriend; she had thought herself so safe in his arms.  Now she had Julian and he was protecting and comforting her in a whole different sense, but in a total stronger way.  Jenny would never have another man in her life.  She had chosen him and would refuse all others…

And that, thought Jenny, was about all she needed to know about being with Julian.


End file.
